Rito's Power
by Arickmaru
Summary: I tired to run, ive tried to forget, but my past just cant stay hidden anymore, now my story unravels and with that so does my power. Lemons Rito/Harem OC/OC We have added more people from just the two storys trust me you'll be begging for more.
1. Anouncement!

Yo guys Im re writing the story in a few days I will be deleting this version and uploading the re wright so look forward to it!

Maku


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Lala and Yami were still having their battle trying to see who was the strongest. The school was in pieces and students and staff were leaving so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Everyone except Rito for he merely hid himself around the corner and was entertained by the match. After a while though he decided that it was time to end this match before the whole damn school was destroyed. He grabbed his face with his left hand and suddenly opened his eyes making himself serious. A dark fog emerged from his being as it clouded Lala and Yami's sight.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but we have to continue our-"

Yami couldn't finish her sentence as Rito had his two fingers pointed on her forehead knocking her unconscious Rito surrounded her with white energy allowing her to stay a float. Within a second he did the same to Lala knocking her unconscious as well. He descended to the ground with the both of them on his shoulders placing them gently on the ground. He snapped his fingers and the fog disappeared, he blew out an exhausted breath. Rito touched the school and it glowed white as it began to rebuild itself. After five minutes the whole school was returned to normal, Rito looks at Yami and Lala and smiles throwing them over his shoulders and walks over to a tree placing them under it.

"Well that takes care of them now I need to go check on Saki"

Rito walks away leaving Lala and Yami to rest, meanwhile Saki was in the hospital she had a broken arm and leg but it wasn't anything serious. Rin gave her a slip of paper and she explained that it was for the damage to the school and for canceling the contract with Yami she screamed as the bill was outrageous.

"This is insane!" Saki shouted as her face was consumed in fear.

"Hello Saki-sama" greeted Rito as he walked in the room.

"What is that you want Yuuki Rito?"

"I came here for two things Saki, one you don't have to worry about these bills if you look outside the school is restored" she did as Rito said and looked out the window to the best of her ability and was shocked to see the school restored as if nothing happened.

"What happened?"

"Well you see Lala had an invention she used to restore the school. I believe its called fix fix restore-kun but the other thing I wanted to say was-" Rito grabbed Saki and pulled her into a hug but not a tight one so she wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm sorry Saki-sama for all the trouble I have caused you. If it's possible can you forgive a foolish man like me for all of his actions?"

"Sure if that's what you want"

"Thank you Tenjoin Saki you are beautiful as you are kind" Rito kisses her hand and she he looks over at Aya and Rin as they blushed. He went over to them and gave them a hug apologizing to them as well.

"Hey Saki if you ever want to hang here is my number" Rito took out a slip of paper and gave it to Saki's good hand as he left the room waving them goodbye.

"Saki-sama are you okay?" asked Aya

"Yeah I'm okay" she looked at the number and put it in her pocket as she laid back and relaxed.

Back at the school Lala and Yami were just waking up they looked around to see that everything was normal looking which was weird since they knew that they were fighting to see who is stronger. They looked at themselves to see their clothing was tattered and torn which meant that they had fought but they didn't know who won.

"So Yami-san would like to continue our little match?"

"I wouldn't mind princess"

"Whoa hold on!"

Lala and Yami look over to see Rito waving at them getting their attention.

"Yuuki Rito"

"Hey Yami I was wondering could you and me talk in private?"

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me Yuuki Rito?"

"Well I just wanted to discuss something rather personal"

"Fine but if its anything ecchi I will kill you"

"Right I know. Oh I almost forgot Lala Magical Kyoko is about to come on in about five minutes"

"Ehhh! I have to make it home see you soon Rito!" with a blink of an eye she had peke change into her usual crazy uniform and she took off to the skies. Rito and Yami sat on a bench as Rito let out a sigh.

"So what is this personal matter you wish to discuss with me?"

"Well Yami first off I want to give you this" Rito reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope out of his pocket and hands to Yami.

"What is it?"

"This is the money you requested from Tenjoin Saki except this is my money"

"Oh okay" she takes it without even asking him how could he afford her?

"Also Yami can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Rito lifted Yami from the bench and into his lap he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She blushed as Rito's warmth passed itself onto her.

"Yami why must you always distance yourself from others, when they wish to be closer to you? Why do you see yourself as a mere weapon when you are much more than that"

"What are you saying Yuuki Rito?" she asked as her blush deepened in shade.

"I'm saying you are a beautiful woman, you have the power to protect the ones you care about. You are not a weapon you are an angel that has blessed this place with your presence"

"Yuuki Rito even though you say such poetic words I will kill you regardless"

"Then do it"

"What are you saying?"

Rito lets Yami off his lap and stands in front of her with his arms out and his eyes closed ready to accept his fate.

"I want to see you smile Yami even if I see it as the last thing I see before I die"

Rito raised his head high with a smile on his face as he waited for Yami to deliver the final blow but it never came he opened one eye to see her head down a tear escaped her eye and descended down her cheek. Rito pulled her into another hug rubbing her back while making soft noises to stop her from crying.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand"

Yami was cut off from saying anything else as Rito's lips had captured hers catching her off guard, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds allowing Yami to have a blush cover her face.

"Please don't cry Yami I hate to see you cry"

"What do you want from me Yuuki Rito?"

"I want you to live with Lala, Mikan, and me. I don't want you to be alone anymore"

She didn't answer him he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black cellphone he opened her hand and gave it to her.

"Look if you ever decide to live with us then call me, my number is programmed into the phone"

"Okay"

Rito walked away waving goodbye to her leaving Yami alone with her thoughts. She wondered should she take up his offer and live with them. She sprouted her wings from her back and flew into the sky letting her mind be cooled by the wind as it rushed her face. Rito was now at the front door of his house he unlocked the door and entered. He walked into the living room and looked to see Lala watching Magical Kyoko like the enthusiastic fan she was. Rito went upstairs and was about to go into his room until he saw Mikan's door slightly open.

"Hey Mikan you in here?" Rito asked as he opened the door to peer inside.

"Can't you knock baka!" she threw her alarm clock at him but he catches it with no effort and throws it over on her bed.

"So what if you are in your panties and bra I don't mind"

"I do! I'm changing so get out!"

"Okay but before I do at least let me say this"

Rito walks up to Mikan and pulls her into a hug his hand going through her long hair as it descended down her slim back. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"Mikan I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked as embarrassment had taken over her.

"I have been ignoring you and I even made you worry when I was stuck on Planet Okiwana. Can you forgive your foolish brother?"

"Of course I can if you buy some ice cream" she said with enthusiasm.

"Sure but before I do that I want to give you something"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes it's a surprise"

She did as she was told and what came next was a real surprise indeed. Rito's lips had caught his sisters making her moan in protest trying to break free but his grip was too strong. His tongue rolled around hers as he tasted her saliva. Rito brought Mikan over to the bed he didn't let her go as they fell on the bed. He lets her have air as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Rito! What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing really it's just you are too cute my dear little sister and truthfully-" He moves his head down to her leg and kisses her right thigh his tongue emerges from his mouth and licks her slowly down to her little foot which made her tremble.

"I have been dying to do things like this to you"

He grabbed her foot and licked with a passion making her groan as she felt her brother's saliva coat her feet and between her toes.

_"No Rito we shouldn't being doing this! No! I'm starting to feel weird" _ His tongue was nearing her panties but he merely passed over them and worked on the other leg making sure every aspect of her was tasted and recorded. He was now ready for the main course he got his hands into the straps of her panties and slid them off her slender legs. She covered her pussy with her hands a blush covering her face.

"I think we have gone too far"

"Are you nervous Mikan?"

"A little"

Rito got up from the floor and began to strip leaving himself in his boxers. He got back on the floor and kissed Mikan's hands as he moved them out of the way allowing him a view of his sister's cute adolescent pussy.

"It's cute Mikan so nice and pink"

"D-D-Don't say such naughty things"

"Itadakimasu" His tongue plunging into her pussy making her back jolt upward and a hand to cover her mouth to cover her moans.

Rito's hands slide underneath her ass as he picked her up allowing him greater access to her pussy. His tongue had reached deep into her which made her lose all feeling in her body as she laid there on the bed accepting her brothers assault of her pussy. Her walls pulsated making her gain an electrifying feeling back in her body. She climaxed releasing a pleasurable moan from her sweet lips and a river of juices to flow into Rito's mouth gulping down her juices like he was thirsty and after the eighth gulp all of her juices were now in his stomach. He cleaned her up leaving her dry as she panted exhausted by her brother's handiwork.

"So Mikan after you catch your breath I can still get you that ice cream" He kissed her stomach and left the room closing the door behind him leaving Mikan alone with her thoughts.

_"I can't believe Rito actually did that! However that actually did feel pretty good maybe I will ask him do more when we get back"_

Rito was in his room he took off his uniform and threw it on the bed leaving him in his boxers. He grabbed a pair of black sweat pants his favorite shirt and his button up shirt. He slipped them on along with his sneakers and headed out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. He sat down on the couch and Lala jumped on him wrapping her arms around his head.

"Hey Lala"

"Hello Rito! Hmm where are you going?"

"Oh uh I wanted to hang with Mikan today just me and her I mean I have been ignoring her lately and I want to make it up to her"

"Aw spending some time with your sister well have fun"

"You are not mad?"

"No I'm glad you're spending time with her that just shows that you care"

"Thank you Lala you are kind and considerate"

Rito kisses her forehead which made her support a light blush; Mikan came down the stairs wearing a black strap shirt underneath her "love me" shirt with a light blue denim skirt and black socks that nearly reached up to her knees with sneakers.

"Well Lala I'm off I will be back soon"

"Okay see ya"

Rito and Mikan leave the house closing the door behind them Lala smiled and waited until they were out of sight. She ran up to Rito's room and opened his window. She summoned her devil wings allowing her to float. She closed his window and flew off in search for the two so she could spy on them.

Meanwhile Mikan and Rito were just walking around the city looking at some magazines and getting some ice cream Lala was spying on them of course as she was on top of the sign watching them walk to the park. Mikan sat on a swing while Rito leaned against it Mikan looked at her brother as he leaned against the swing set wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey Rito"

"Yeah"

"What are your feelings towards Lala?" Lala's head popped out of some bushes as she heard her name as she listened to Rito and Mikan's conversation.

"Well dear sister I cannot lie nor hide them. I'm in love with her, however my heart cannot love just one person and it's not just friendly love but full on love. Mikan you and the others are kind, beautiful, and so gentle I don't want to ruin something like that with my mere feelings. So I keep them to myself and that way I won't ruin such beautiful relationships"

Mikan and Lala were shocked to hear such words come from Rito. One the fact that he didn't stutter or hesitate was one thing but his voice sounded sad and closed up as if he wanted no one near his feelings. Mikan got up from the swing and gave Rito a hug.

"What's this for Mikan?"

"Rito you shouldn't hide your feelings it's not good for you"

"I know but truthfully Mikan if you knew who I really was then you would probably like to see me this way"

"What do you mean Rito?"

"I mean Mikan that there is a side of me that no one but me knows about and let's just say that it's not pretty"

"Why don't you tell me? I can keep a secret"

"Not that I doubt you can keep a secret. It's just too painful to say"

Rito pulled her into hug and kissed her on the forehead. He picked her up bridal style causing her to blush.

"Why don't we go home? It's getting late"

"Okay Rito"

Rito carrying Mikan back to the house Lala runs out of the bushes and takes off into the sky allowing the fresh air to blow past her long flowing hair.

_"Rito actually likes me? I don't know if I should be happy or keep it too myself until he tells me? I think it would be best if I did I don't want to cause any mishaps"_

Lala landed on the roof before Rito even got home she opens Rito's window and slips through it closing it behind her. She ran to the door and opened it slightly as she heard the front door open and close. Rito walked up the stairs and towards Mikan's room. He kicked opened the door and put her down gently on the bed, he turns around to leave, his hand on the doorknob.

"Rito"

"Yes?"

"Um would you want to continue what we were doing earlier?"

"Not today Mikan but maybe another day"

He walked over to her and caught her lips again only this time he put a little extra into it. Making her feel bolt of  
pleasure run through her body he breaks the kiss leaving her blushing.

"However it won't stop me from giving you a kiss like that"

"Yeah"

"Well I ought to be going now"

He leaves closing the door behind him Mikan falls down on the bed and smiles as her fingers traced her lips reliving the kiss. Rito walked into his room to see Lala sitting on his bed.

"Hey Lala what are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to sit on your bed"

"Hmm you heard what I said earlier at the park didn't you?"

"What! I don't know what you are talking about Rito"

Rito walked over to Lala and pushed her down on the bed he climbed on top of her and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but got into it, his tongue rolled and intertwined with hers making a delicious saliva mixture in her mouth. He separates from her; a blush covered her face as he looked her with eyes filled with hunger.

"Lala you must know that I not only love you but my heart can't love only one person"

"I understand Rito"

Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer to her.

"I love you with everything I have I am glad that you love not only me but everyone else as well":

Rito said nothing else he let himself fall into Lala's hug.

_"She's so kind but if she knew what I really was then she would try to have me killed I can't allow my secret to be revealed"_

* * *

It was morning. Rito woke up and yawned a little he looked to see Lala had a grip on his shirt. He smiled and looked down to see that she was naked of course. He was curious though he never got a really good look at her; he pulled back the covers and gazed at her body making him swallow hard. Her body was absolutely perfect down to the last detail he let his hands slowly glide from her delicate feet up to her beautiful face. He didn't notice that she was awake for he was hypnotized by her body. He was done messing with her body and stopped he was about to get out of bed but Lala had her arms wrapped around his neck and wasn't going to let go.

"Lala? You are awake"

"Of course I am after you were touching me so delicately I couldn't help but wake up"

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to go too far I'm have to go"

Rito tried to move but Lala's grip kept him from moving even an inch.

"Rito why are you resisting?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go"

Lala's grip was loose allowing Rito break free but she quickly caught his wrist and held him there.

"Rito what's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just"

"Its okay Rito just stays here with me"

Rito hesitated but he sat down on his bed, Lala got in his lap and kissed his forehead her hand running itself through his hair. Rito let out a relaxed sigh as Lala brought his head back down on her boobs.

"Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Lala you know all of the crazy things I get into with you guys and truthfully it takes a lot of my strength to hold back. I just don't want to lose control I don't want to succumb to my desires"

"Oh Rito you don't have to keep your desires under lock and key. They are natural just let them out with me"

"Lala do you know what you are asking?"

"Yes I'm asking you if you ever need to. You can have sex with me"

"Uh Lala" he averted his gaze from hers as he could feel "himself" press against Lala's thighs

"I know Rito it seems like you really want me now don't you?" she smiled at him and kissed his forehead

His erection was trying to bust out of his pants for it was slipping past her thighs and poking at the entrance her pussy. She lifted herself up as Rito pulled down his sweatpants revealing his hard-on to Lala who licked her lips in anticipation.

"Oh does someone have morning wood?"

"Sorry" as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright just let me take care of it"

She got off his lap and got down on her knees and kissed the tip she giggled as it moved. She grabbed it and started from his balls and worked his way to the tip Rito's groans were a sign that she was doing more than just fine. She took the tip into her mouth and licked around it driving Rito mad as he grabbed his sheets, she took more of his shaft into her mouth making him tilt his head back as he was ready to blow.

_"Damn she's good I wonder where she learned how to do this?"_

"_I see that Rito is enjoying my handiwork it's time to finish this!"_

She shoves his entire shaft down her throat making him lose his control, his seed flooded her throat but she kept his shaft in there as she gulped down on all of his seed. She pulled out gasping for air she looked at his saliva coated dick and smiled. She climbed on the bed and pointed her ass towards him and started to wag it too enticingly for Rito to resist making a low growl escape from his lips.

"Come here Rito you're still hard and ready to go aren't ya?"

"Of course I am"

"Then succumb to your desires Rito and give me all your cum"

Rito took off his shirt and shoes and moved himself to Lala; he grabbed her hips and slowly entered inside of her. Her body began tremble a little as she was now full grasping the size of him and she had to admit he was pretty big. He had only half of it in there and he stopped as he felt her warm liquid at the tip of his manhood.

"Lala are you okay?"

"Yes just give me a minute"

She took a deep breath and let her body get used to his size she nodded her head, Rito began at a slow pace Lala's moans were coming out which made him go a little bit faster. When her moans got louder he began to completely pound her like there was no tomorrow. Her moans were now joined by panting as her tongue rolled out to the side of her mouth and drool slid down her tongue. An idea had dawned in Rito's mind he looked her at tail and while still holding onto her with one hand he grabbed her tail which made her gasp as she collapsed causing his shaft to slide deeper into her to the point where her womb was kissing his tip.

Her whole body shook as she felt his shaft grind her with no mercy. With that Rito had another idea he pulled out of her and shoved her tail inside of her pussy causing her to scream he shoved his manhood back into her as he now was not only grinding her pussy but her tail as well. Juices were flying all over his sheets since her sensitivity was now through the roof.

"Rito I can't take anymore I can't feel my legs!"

Rito's limit was approaching him which caused him to go faster until his limit decided to break allowing his seed to fill her entirely making her scream his name as he did hers. They both collapsed Lala panting trying to catch her breath while Rito wiped the sweat off his head. His cum leaking out of her he scooted himself to the edge of the bed and checked the time it was about 6:50 Rito let out a sigh and Lala's arms wrapped themselves around Rito's stomach he turns to her to see her beautiful smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I finally had sex with you Rito"

Rito chuckles then laughs Lala pouts and Rito laughs even harder he stops wiping a tear from his eye. He cups Lala's chin and pulls her into a kiss it lasts for a few seconds as he smiled at her as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Lala thank you"

"For what Rito?" She asked with a smile on her face

"For making everything so simple"

He pulls her into a hug and she gladly accepts it. She ran out of the room and to the bathroom to take a shower whilst Rito walked over to his closet and grabbed his school uniform and threw it on the bed. He opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers after five minutes he was ready to go only thing he needed to do was put on his shoes and grab his bag. He sat down on his bed and sighed as he fell back staring at the ceiling, Lala comes in wet and naked. Rito licked his lips as he felt his instincts and desires built up within him as he looked up and down at Lala's body.

"Hey Lala um could you do me a favor?"

"What is it Rito?"

"Could we go another round before we go to school?"

"Oh Rito you are so naughty"

"Sorry I can't help it. You look absolutely amazing"

"Aw Rito"

She sits down on the bed putting one leg over the other letting smile go across her face. Rito pushed her down on the bed and crawled onto the bed. Within an hour Rito did everything to her from licking her up and down coating her with his saliva to kissing all over her body to filling every crevice of her being with his seed. Moans, groans, pants, and even screams filled the room, the hour had passed and both Rito and Lala.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school Kotegawa Yui was discussing the indecency of this school and how most of the students were ignoring the rules. She convinced them that it was time for a change and so for this week she would enforce the rules of the school on the students and she did alright. Depending on the offense they were give penalty points if they got ten they would have to have a written essay about the rules. She confiscated a girl's magazine and gave her two points Risa tried to make Kotegawa ease up but she was given points as well for her skirt was a cm to short. Rito and Lala had just made it in the classroom Lala was trying to show Rito her latest invention but Kotegawa intervened.

"Bringing unrelated school items are prohibited one point!"

"Hey give it back Yui"

"Don't worry Kotegawa we won't use it here just give back to her"

Yui turned around giving Rito an angry look and warning to watch out for she caught she would automatically give him ten points. He nodded giving her some assurance he would be on his best behavior. His classmates began to talk bad about Kotegawa saying she was annoying were questioning was it really important for the rules to be upheld? Haruna and Rito were worried at this pace she would be hated by the whole school.

Yui was walking down the hallway and she heard a familiar laugh she turned the corner to see Saki in a fancy white dress she was appalled by her appearance.

"Saki-sama you look so beautiful"

"I'm sure once Zastin-sama sees me his heart will be mine"

"How can you show up to school in such an outfit!"shouted Kotegawa as she pointed to Saki

"Simple I put on"

"That's not what I meant! That's a violation!"

"Well my heart burns as I violate the rules"

"A violation is a violation!"

"Well isn't rude to talk loudly in such a rash manner?"

"Huh? Wait a minute don't try and change the subject!"

"Hey now calm down Yui" said Rito as he pat her on the shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Yuuki Rito? What are you doing here?"

"I felt like it. And I must say Saki you look gorgeous today"

"Thank you Yuuki Rito"

Rito walked over to Saki, grabbed her hand, and kissed it she giggled as he complimented on her beauty and grace he did the same to Aya and Rin earning a blush from the both of them. The four of them left Yui alone she wrote down in her little flip book four points for Tenjoin Saki as she started to think about what Rito did and blushed she shook that thought out of her head as she focused on her mission.

It was now in the afternoon and Kotegawa had already written up a decent stack of people violating the rules the classroom door slid open as Rito walked in the classroom.

"Hey Kotegawa"

"Yuuki Rito you do know staying here without authorization will result in punishment"

"I know just came to see if you were alright"

"_He's concerned about me?"_

"Kotegawa please don't overdo it. I wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself"

"I'm alright besides I don't need a lecture from someone like you"

"Right I understand"

Her list had fallen on the ground and she picked up her stack as Rito placed his bag on the floor and picked up the rest placing it back on the desk. Kotegawa looked down she was hesitating for some reason.

"I still haven't forgotten that you saw me naked"

"Oh well I'm sorry about that"

"So do you think you can take responsibility?"

Rito looked at her with shock as her gaze was averted from his eyes he cupped her chin and kissed her allowing shock to jump on her face as his lips possessed hers. She pushed him away but he only bounced back bounding her hands to the chalkboard she struggled but Rito was stronger than her. He kissed her forehead which made her calm down for a minute.

"Yui you are gorgeous don't you know that?"

"Don't think that flattery will excuse you from punishment Yuuki"

"I know but it's worth it"

He blew air into her ear which made her shiver he picked her up her legs dangling next to his as he sat down with her in his lap making her blush.

"Rito this is indecent!"

"Calm down please I wish to care for you my beautiful Kotegawa"

"Beautiful? Me?"

"Of course"

He possessed her lips once again except he was kind, gentle, and caring which made her relax as she let Rito do most of the work letting his tongue slide across her lips which made her feel strangely aroused. He caressed her tongue robbing it of its flavors he breaks the kiss leaving a trail of saliva as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine

"Do you wanna stop?"

"Please"

"Sure"

He hugged her and she hugged him back and smiled she got up from his lap and got her papers placing them into her bag. Rito picked up his bag and put the strap on his shoulder. Kotegawa walked out the room first and Rito followed before she got too far he pulled her into a hug which made her blush return.

"Kotegawa"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for that"

He flipped her around hugged her which made her smile again. He let go as he turned himself around and waved bye to her. She turns around and walks in the opposite direction she turns a corner and stops she leans against the column her finger tracing her lips.

_"It was so indecent! So why am I feeling like this?"_

Kotegawa left for home thinking about her feelings and what to do with them.

* * *

The next day everything was back to normal Kotegawa was no longer going around tallying everyone in sight things were back to normal around the school. Haruna was walking down the hallway she turned her head and saw Rito and Lala running off somewhere she wondered where they were going.

_**"Haruna-san"**_

Haruna jumped as she heard a voice call for her suddenly Oshizu pops out of the wall causing her to scream and cower towards the wall.

"Long time no see Haruna-san!"

"Shi...Shizu...Shizu-chan?"

"Don't be scared like that please calm down Haruna-san"

"Even though you say that you are still a ghost"

"Oh! Did you and Yuuki Rito make any progress?"

She gave Oshizu a look of surprise as she told her that she could feel her feelings for Rito when she possessed her that time ago.

"I won't tell anyone I promise so do you like Yuuki Rito?"

"Yes but-"

"It's okay I can help you. I will go find him for you!" she shouted as she flew away in search for Rito ignoring Haruna's pleas.

Meanwhile Rito and Lala went to the library to go see Yami since they would most likely find her there. They found her reading a book and approached her. Lala asked her would she like to join them for Sukiyaki tomorrow and she thought about it for a minute then decided that she would attend. Shizu was outside the window staring at them trying to think on how to get Rito's attention, she then remembered that she could possess people. She phased through the window and floated into Rito possessing his body. She moved his limbs around a little bit confirming that she was now in his body. Lala looked over at him to see acting him strange.

"Rito what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just got some stuff to do see ya!"

Rito ran out of the library and was now in the hallway searching for Haruna however before he got any farther down the hallway he suddenly stopped.

_"What why can't I move Rito-san's body?"  
_

"_Because I stopped it"_

Oshizu turned around to see Rito looking at her with a questioning look on his face. She explained that she wanted him to find Haruna and talk to her he asked why and all she said was just to go find her and talked to her. He agreed but only if he took over and so she could stick around inside his head she stepped down allowing Rito to take control. He opened a window and took a deep breath inhaling the wind and the scents it carried a specific sent went past his nose which lit him up as he jumped out the window and into the air.

Meanwhile Haruna was thinking whether or not to tell Rito her feeling for him. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Rito was crotch down like a frog looking at her while balancing on the bar.

"Hey Sairenji"

"Yuuki-kun?" she stepped back a little bit as Rito hopped off the bar.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to scare you. I heard from Shizu-chan that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Uh well yes I do" her eyes averted to the floor Oshizu left Rito's body and was floating nearby while cheering for Haruna.

"Sairenji" she looked up giving Rito her full attention.

"I was wondering would like to come to my house tonight I'm making Sukiyaki"

"Sure I will be there"

"Cool! Oh and another thing"

Rito put both hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug she was a little surprised at first but she smiled and accepted the warm hug.

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Can you forgive me Sairenji?"

"For what?" she asked

"For being foolish and selfish"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know about your feelings Sairenji"

She froze up she didn't know what to say she opened her mouth trying to protest against Rito but his finger shushed her. He removed his finger and captured her lips pulling her into a gentle kiss that made her nearly melt the kiss ended leaving her blushing and smiling.

"I thank you Haruna Sairenji"

"For what?" she asked her face looking down so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Well someone as beautiful as you can love someone like me I feel like I have a purpose in life and you have given me that purpose"

"What is it?" Rito cupped her chin so she could look deep into his eyes.

"To protect that gorgeous smile of yours"

Rito pulls her into another gentle kiss she was swept up by the warmth of his body pressed against hers even with the clothes blocking some of it she could still feel his heat which made her feel incredible. Rito pulled away from her, smiled as he turned around and walked away waving bye to her. She smiled as she felt a huge load just fly off her shoulders.

_"Thank you Yuuki-kun"_

Rito was walking down the hallway he pulled out his cellphone and pressed a button and started to ring after a few rings it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yami-san do you mind if I meet you in the library after school"

"For what Yuuki Rito?"

"Well I wanna to spend some time with you"

"Okay Yuuki Rito I will be waiting"

Rito hung up the phone and headed for his class as the bell rang. After few hours school was over and the weekend had begun. Rito walked out of the classroom and headed down the library. He slid open the door and locked it he looked around to see Yami at a bookshelf looking at yet another book he smiled. He walks up to Yami and taps her on her shoulder she turned around and greeted Rito.

"I'm glad you decided to meet up with me"

"What do you want Yuuki Rito?"

"What? You don't wanna be around me?"

"Well you are my target"

He sighed and without warning he spun her around causing her to drop her book to the side. He stared deeply into her eyes and without any delay he kissed her again but he put more feeling into it, more passion, more love which made her moan a little which shocked her she pushed him back as she looked down and tears streamed down her face again.

"What's wrong Yami?"

"Why are you doing this? You are my target I have to kill you and yet you kiss me, you hug me, you care for me! I don't understand!" The tears came out faster Rito pulls her into a hug she cried into his chest releasing her sadness on his shirt.

"Yami I love you my heart is big enough for that and I want you to be happy"

"Why? I'm nothing but a weapon"

"A weapon couldn't express the emotions you just expressed I think that says you are a beautiful woman"

"Beautiful me?"

"Of course"

"I'm not beautiful I am a weapon"

Rito just sighed as he picked her up bridal style and placed her on the table in the middle of the room. She blushed as he removed her shoes and belts leaving her beautiful slender legs and delicate feet exposed and bare.

"Let me prove to you that you are beautiful Yami"

"What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer instead he licked her inner thigh which made her squeal she tried to pull it back but it was ineffective as Rito's grip was strong he looked up at her and smiled.

"Calm down I know you hate ecchi things but allow me to show you why it's not so bad"

He kissed her thigh and began his licking session again only this time he was thorough with it he coated her right thigh and inner thigh with saliva which made her moan. He licked her around her knee and even under it which made her moan some more as well as whimper. He finally got down to her foot and gave it the same treatment as her leg. Licking between her toes, her entire foot from top to bottom, even kissing her toes which made her lose feeling in her leg.

"Now it's time to really get into it"

He grabbed her foot and licked it from the tip of her toes all the way up to her thigh. He did it slowly letting his long tongue record every taste on her leg which made her shiver as she felt some moisture between her legs. Rito looked at her flustered face and smiled as he went over to the other leg and gave it some treatment which made her leak as it slid itself down her leg Rito looked at the liquid and licked it up as he followed the trail all the way to her womanhood. She covered it and looked away from him.

"That's too ecchi"

"C'mon it won't be so bad trust me Yami-chan" he kissed her forehead as she lowered her head hiding her blush.

"Okay Yuuki Rito" She moved her hand and Rito moved her panties out of the way and licked his lips.

"Now it's time to dine on this delicacy"

Rito blew a small breath at it and she jumped a little he licked around it which made her jump again. He decided to end her torture and immediately dived right into it with his tongue which made her scream a little. She covered her mouth as Rito began to dine on her delicious womanhood. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his head giving him deeper access. She couldn't take it anymore she could feel her limit approaching her but she was scared she never felt this way before.

"Yuuki Rito I'm scared I feel weird!"

"It's okay everything will be fine"

He picked up the pace and began to tickle her womb which made her scream as she felt an overwhelming stream of pleasure wash over her causing her juices to flow down Rito's throat allowing him to satisfy his thirst. He licked his lips as Yami was panting like a dog trying to regain her composure.

"So how was that Yami?"

"It … was … amazing"

"See I told you that it wasn't so bad"

"I mean I have read about sexual stimulation in doctor Mikado's books but I never experienced it"

"I hope it was a pleasurable experience"

"It was it really was"

"Good"

Rito was about to slip on her panties on but she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck she looked down at his chest so he wouldn't see her face.

"What's wrong Yami?"

She said nothing as she removed the rest of her clothing allowing herself to be naked in front of him. Rito was surprised as he gazed at her curvy body and all of its perfections.

"Please can we keep going?"

"Are sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I am sure please"

She back to the table and bent herself over shaking her ass in front of him which made him hard and ready to go. He walked over to her and penetrated her, she winced a little as she felt her hymen being pierced. Slowly he moved allowing her to feel every inch of him. A little moan escaped her lips she immediately covered her mouth as Rito picked up the pace going a little faster which caused her moans to get louder. She no longer could keep them locked away her hand leaving her mouth and holding on the edge of the table as it rocked gently to their rhythm.

"_This feels so nice why? Why does it feel so nice?"_

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Rito picked her up gaining greater access to her g-spot as his shaft rubbed it rigorously making Yami nearly scream as she covered her mouth. Her pants mixing with the rhythm of Rito's tongue achieving perfect synchronization.

"Yuuki Rito I can't take it anymore I feel weird please stop" she was able to shout out before going back to panting.

"Please don't worry that's normal just hold on just a little longer?"

Rito increased his speed a little making Yami's strange feeling get closer and closer. He flips her around and takes her lips silencing her moans as his shaft made her womanhood produce wet sounds as it pounded itself into it. Yami reached her pinnacle of pleasure experiencing a very strong orgasm as her gasp of air turned into a scream as she shivered allowing the juices to flow down Rito's shaft. Rito places her down on the desk as she tried to regain her composure and breath, Rito sat down near her pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he opens it and pulls out one and his lighter. He places the cigarette in his mouth and lights it, he breathes and lets out a puff of smoke away from Yami. That was his only puff as Yami removes the cigarette from his mouth kills it.

"Yuuki Rito smoking is bad for you"

"Really now?" he asked as he moved closer to Yami.

"Yes it causes lung cancer and a variety of other diseases"

"Since when are you concerned for me Yami-san"

"Well"

She looked down from his gaze a blush covering her cheeks Rito pat her head getting her attention he smiled at her.

"So Yami would you mind staying with Lala, Mikan, and me?"

"Well I don't know Yuuki Rito"

Rito pulls her into a deep kiss allowing her to experience passion and flavor all wrapped in one delicious kiss. The spell was broken as he parted his lips from hers which made her blush turn a deeper red.

"Please it would make Mikan extremely happy"

"What about you it will give me plenty of chances to kill you"

"Like I said before as long as you are happy my precious angel of darkness"

Yami smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rito's neck pulling herself onto his lap.

"You know these feelings are so strange but I want to treasure them"

"That's good"

"Also I want to treasure something else as well"

"What's that?"

"You Yuuki Rito I want to treasure you just like how I treasure the others"

"So what does that mean Yami-san?"

"It means that you Yuuki Rito are no longer my target but my um-"

"Your what?"

"My lover"

Rito couldn't help but give off a big goofy grin as he pulled Yami into a gentle hug letting his hands rub her smooth back.

"Thank you Yami-san"

"No thank you Rito"

He let her go as she got up from his lap and walked towards her clothes and quickly got dressed. Rito straightens himself out as he looked at the time to see it was four o' clock. Which meant he had plenty of time to prepare the sukiyaki, he looked at Yami as she was about to put back on her panties. Rito walks up to her and pulls her close to him.

"What is it Yuuki Rito? Do you need to go one more time" she asked as she blushed

"No that is for another time my dear but I was wondering would you like to come over for Sukiyaki?"

"Sure that sounds nice"

Rito finished putting back on his clothes and Yami finished straightening out hers. They both leave out of the library and out of the school. Fifteen minutes later they make it back home Mikan was just about to scold Rito for being home so late but when she saw Yami she immediately lightened up. Rito went into the kitchen and started to make the Sukiyaki. Mikan pulled Yami into the living room and they started to chat, after awhile Haruna showed up and Lala beamed with happiness as she gave Haruna a hug. She walked into the kitchen and smiled as she watched Rito cook. Rito turned around and smiled back at her.

"Hey Haruna glad you could show up" she blushed as she gazed at the ground. Rito walked over to her and pat her head giving her a smile as well as she looked up at his face.

"Also thanks for bringing the meat" Haruna handed him the bag of meat as he grabbed it from her hand and emptied it on the counter. He looked back informing Haruna that the food will be ready soon so everyone should set the table. After a few minutes Rito was done with Sukiyaki.

He turned off the stove and grabbed it by it's handles and brought it in on the table in the living room. The table itself was set up with bowls, chopsticks, napkins, cups, and juice everything needed for a group meal. Rito placed the bowl on top of the heater that was smack dab in the middle of the table.

Everyone sat down at the table ready to eat, Lala sat next to Haruna and Mikan sat next to Yami. Rito sat at the end of the table vertical wise; they all shouted Itadakimasu and began to eat. As they ate they chatted between each other about just regular stuff: school, where to hang out together next, and many other things. Thirty minutes later they were all finished with their meals, Rito offered to clear the table so that the girls could take their baths. They thank him as he left the room with the dishes in his arms.

"Wow it's already this late maybe I should go home"

"No! Don't go you can stay over we don't have school tomorrow so it's okay"

"Really you sure I won't be taking up too much space"

"Hey it's cool Haruna we have plenty of room so kick your shoes and put your feet up" Rito came in the room drying off his hands.

"Really are sure it's okay?"

"Yep so relax and just don't worry about-"suddenly a mental lightning bolt passed through Rito's skull which made him release a low growl. The girls looked at him with surprise on their faces.

"Rito are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mikan thanks I just need to be alone that's all" Rito left the room and ran upstairs and to his room, he sat down on his bed and gripped his face. His instincts his _primal_ instincts were awakening.

"Those annoying **bastards** I can sense their nonexistence!" Rito grabbed his hair as he tried to keep his anger in check. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded his body it started to become thicker and more malevolent suddenly the aura gently flickered and flared as it manifested itself into a long snake, on its head was a crown with three rain drops on it and on the middle drop the kanji for water was on it.

"_**What's the matter Rito-kun?"**_

"Nothing is wrong Orochi-sama"

"_**Don't lie to me Rito"**_

The snake's eyes glowed and the snake transformed itself into a woman of unimaginable beauty she walked over to Rito as he sat back allowing her to sit on his lap. He moved his gaze away from her nude form but she gently grabbed his face and slowly turned it back to her powerful gaze. She looked into his eyes which made him crumble.

"Now will tell me what's wrong Rito-kun?" she kissed his cheek which made him let out a sigh for he no longer could resist her charm.

"I felt a strong disturbance in the air Orochi-sama. It gave me a bad feeling"

"You think **they** have returned?" Rito grew silent she had hit the nail right on the head. She pulled Rito's head onto her breasts. His gaze was now fixated to her white as snow skin that was softer than the softest pillow, her scent was both enticing and relaxing. She was perfection in every sense of the word and she was right here with Rito; she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his head calming him down.

"Listen Rito you don't have to be upset about this. Just relax and be at peace"

"I wish I could do that but I just-" she silenced him with her finger.

"Rito please for me just relax and don't worry about it" she kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"Alright I will relax thank you Orochi-sama"

"No problem now I have another question for you"

"What's that?" she rubbed his crotch and a devil smirk appeared on her perfect face.

"Do you think you can fuck me silly with that monster of yours?"

"Oh you already know that the answer to that question" Rito smiled as he pushed her on the bed and was on top of her licking his lips and imagining just what he would do to her.

"That's right baby give me everything you got!"

"Oh you'll get that and **more**" that was last thing said as he did things to her on the bed that no one with an innocent mind would ever do and that was merely the foreplay. When he made it to the main course he no longer held back she moaned, groaned, and screamed Rito's name for four and a half hours. Thankfully when she materialized the room was soundproofed by her mere presence. They were asleep in each other's arms a smile had plastered itself on Orochi's face Rito was smiling too until he felt a mental lightning bolt run through his mind. He got up from the bed and stood up as his primal instincts awoke again making his face into a serious one.

"Rito baby what's wrong?"

"I feel those nonexistent bastards again and this time they are really close"

"Really like how close?"

"Four hundred yards and closing in those guys have a lot of balls I'll give that"

Rito walked over to his closet or Lala's lab doors and walked in; he felt around the walls for a minute then stopped. He hit the wall and a secret compartment opened up revealing an unusual outfit. It consisted of six pieces of clothing: a black trench coat, steel tipped combat boots, custom made leather gloves that possessed over two hundred pounds of steel woven into the fabric, a black muscle shirt that was interwoven with five layers of chainmail, a pair of cargo pants, and lastly an iron dragon mask that was woven with leather on the inside to be a snug fit. He took off his shirt and pants and threw them both on the ground as he slipped on his cargo pants and muscle shirt. He put on his trench coat on his shoulders, slipped on his gloves, and finally put on his mask. He adjusted it to make sure it was perfect to his face. Rito turns around his eyes closed he took a deep breath and opened his eyes revealing his golden eyes and black sclera.

**"It seems that the dragon must bear his fangs once again"**


End file.
